List of women in FLOSS
A list of women who contribute or are active in Free/Libre/Open Source software projects. This list will of course never be complete, but aims to be comprehensive. Please add anyone who is missing. (in alphabetical order by surname, please) The purpose of this list is: * To combat the Invisibility of women in open source * To highlight the Value of women's contributions to open source * To offer inspiration/role models for people in the field, or considering entering it A * Addison Berry - Drupal developer, site maintainer, and Director of Education at Lullabot. * Akkana Peck - former Mozilla developer, GIMP trainer and writer * Alex Bayley (Skud) - sometime Perl hacker, community member and open source evangelist, open data, music and "open stuff", founder of Growstuff * Alexandra Leisse - Web community manager for Qt * Alexia Death - GIMP developer, artist * Alice Boxhall - Google employee, Chrome/Chromium and Webkit developer * Alison Meeks - Owner AM Graphix, exec. committee Joomla! User Group Toronto, tree hugger, rock n roller * Allison Randal - Parrot Project, Perl 6, O'Reilly Media , technical architect of Ubuntu project * Alolita Sharma - Software Engineer, Entrepreneur, Activist, Open Source Initiative (OSI) * Amanda McPherson - VP of Marketing and Developer Programs, Linux Foundation * Amaya Rodrigo Sastre - co-founder of Debian Women project, Debian developer * Amber Graner - Ubuntu Weekly News editor * Amy Griffis - Linux kernel security developer, audit subsystem * Amy Herzog - contributor to the SELinux project, infosec engineer at MITRE * Amy Rich - Mozilla systems administrator * Amy Worall - founder of QuickRadar * Ana Beatriz Guerrero López - Debian Developer and KDE Developer * Andrea Tarr - Joomla! developer & leadership. Author of "PHP & MySQL, 24-hr Trainer" * Angela Brown - Event & Marketing Manager, The Linux Foundation * Angela Byron - Drupal, winner Google O'Reilly Open Source Award 2008 for Best Contributor * Angie Radtke - Joomla! contributor * Anjali Kulkarni - Freebsd developer and hacker, Juniper Networks * Ankita Garg - Linux kernel hacker, IBM Bangalore * Ann Barcomb - Perl * Anna Ravenscroft - Python, co-editor of "The Python Cookbook" * Anne Gentle - OpenStack Documentation Coordinator, serves on OpenStack Technical Committee * Anne Nicolas - Founder and Lead Packager, http://mageia.org Mageia, founder, partner and engineer at http://www.hupstream.com/en/ Hupstream * Anne Østergaard * Anuradha Suraparaju - Dirac open codec developer * Ara Pulido - Mago automated test suite, Canonical QA * Ariane Khachatourians - Drupal documentation lead drupal.org community spotlight * Ariadne Pinheiro - Joomla! Frontend Developer, Team Leader of Brazilian Portuguese Joomla Translation (2012 ~ now), co-organizer of Rio Joomla! User Group (JUG) meetup, organizer of Joomla!Day Rio de Janeiro, Tech and FOSS lover * Audrey Eschright - founder of Calagator, an open source calendar project * Audrey Roy - creator/lead of Cookiecutter , Django Packages , other FLOSS projects, co-founder of PyLadies * Audrey Tang - Perl hacker and founder of the Pugs project * Augustina Blair - Perl developer and Debian Linux fangirl, contributed to Ubuntu documentation and Dreamwidth projects * Aurynn Shaw - Postgresql * A Mani - Researcher in Mathematics, Logic, Vagueness, Rough Sets, Soft Computing and GNU/R Consultant, Free Software Activist, GLUG-Kolkata Coordinator, GNU-R India , Trans Feminist. B * Beth Flanagan - (aka pidge) Yocto Project developer and release engineer. * Beth Lynn Eicher - Founder of the Ohio LinuxFest a Free software conference * Beth Tibbitts - Eclipse developer * Bess Sadler - Blacklight developer * Brenda Wallace - Drupal, OLPC & Laconica hacker * Britta Gustafson - community manager for Cydia; volunteer with OpenHatch C * Caitlyn Martin - Linux Yarok developer, consultant, writer, former Vector Linux package and repository maintainer * Candace Ramcharan - President, Linux Fund * Carla Schroder - Author of The Linux Cookbook, TresChix of Linuxchix * Carlie Fairchild - Publisher, Linux Journal * Caroline Hodder - Moodle & Mahara * Caroline Meeks, OLPC and Sugar * Carolyn Tice - gcc developer * Cassondra Foesch - (trans) PearPC developer, and community manager, Sourceforge POTM recognition * Cat Allman - Open Source Programs Office, Google, formerly with USENIX, Sendmail * Cat Okita - Systems, Security, Networks * Cathy Malmrose - Founder ZaReason - company selling hardware + linux * Celeste Lyn Paul - KDE Usability team, KDE eV board member * Chach Sikes - Drupal * Cheryl Fillekes * Chiara Aliotta - Joomla! Brand Manager * Christie Koehler - Mozillian, co-chair of Open Source Bridge, co-founder of Stumptown Syndicate, community organizer * Christina Choi - Data Analyst (Applied Statistics) at Mozilla * Christine Caulfield - Red Hat Cluster developer and maintainer of the Linux DECnet project. * Christine Jamison - current maintainer of getty_ps * Christine Peterson - credited with originating the term 'open source' * Christine Spang - Debian developer, OLPC developer * Claire Giordano - Manager, OpenSolaris * Cornelia Huck - Linux kernel developer (s390, sysfs) D * Danese Cooper * Danielle Madeley - GNOME developer * Deb Nicholson - Community Outreach Director, Open Invention Network; Community Manager, Media Goblin * Deb Richardson - Mozilla developer relations lead, founder of LinuxChix * Debora Velarde - Linux kernel developer, co-maintainer of the Trusted Platform Module (TPM) driver * Debra Scott, PMP- HP's Open Source Program Office, Linux and Open Source programs and initiatives leader since 2001, Manages HP's internal OpenStack Special Interest Group * Dee-Ann LeBlanc - Writer, journalist, editor, educator, and speaker on open source, Linux, and Content Management Systems * Delphine Lebédel - Community Coordinator at Mozilla, in charge of the current Women & Mozilla project (aka WoMoz) * Denise Paolucci - Dreamwidth founder * Diana Cionoiu - Yate, VoIP, OLPC * Diane Bruce - major contributor to and informal project leader of the IRCD-Hybrid software, occasional FreeBSD hacker http://www.db.net/~db/ http://www.ircd-hybrid.org/history.html * Dianne Henning - Joomla! Community Leadership Team, Joomla! Community Magazine Co-Lead Editor, Joomla! Events Team, former Open Source Matters Board Member * Dilma Da Silva - K42, operating systems researcher * Donna Benjamin - conference director linux.conf.au 2008, president Linux Users Victoria 2008/2009, Drupal Association Board Member-elect * Dorcas Muthoni - APC-Africa-Women (AAW) trainer, promoting open source software to African women, winner of Anita Borg Change Agent Award * Dorit Nuzman - gcc contributor * Dru Lavigne - Chair, BSD Certification Group E * Elaine Ashton - Perl developer, historian, advocate * Elena-Ramona Modroiu - co-founder of Kamailio (OpenSER) Project * Elena Zannoni - GDB, language and toolchain hacker, currently managing the Linux Engineering Tools team at Oracle * Elin Waring - President of Open Source Matters, Joomla! contributor * Elizabeth Garbee - has spoken at linux.conf.au, SCALE, Ohio Linux Fest, FISL, OSCON * Elizabeth Krumbach - Linux sysadmin, Ubuntu Community Council Member, Coordinator of the Philadelphia area Linux Users Group, Ubuntu Women leader * Elizabeth Mattijsen - Perl * Elizabeth Naramore - founder PHPWomen * Elizabeth Smith - PHP core contributor - Windows, PHP-GTK, Cairo PECL extension * Ellen Spertus - creator of Systers Mailman Modifications, co-creator of App Inventor, committer to Blockly and Code.org * Elvira Khabirova - BSD developer, FOSS enthusiast * Emily Ratliff - Linux security (trusted computing, certifications); runs the Open Source Security blog * Emma Jane Hogbin - The Linux Documentation Project * Erinn Clark - co-founder of Debian Women project, Debian developer, Tor project * Erynn Petersen - Executive Director, Outercurve Foundation. Former SVP Open Source Engineering, AOL * Esther Filderman - Ohio LinuxFest organiser, system administrator * Eugenia Vlasova - open source evangelist, philologist, contribute translations for many Linux projects * Eva Brucherseifer - KDE e.V. President 2004-2007, running an open source services company F * Femke Snelting - Open Source Publishing (graphics design agency that uses only open source tools and creates some, too) * Fernanda G. Weiden - Vice president of FSFE, Debian contributor G * Gabriella Coleman - anthropologist who worked extensively on the anthropology of the Debian project * Gloria W Jacobs - Python developer, co-organizer of NYC Python meetup, Python NYC Apprenticeship founder. * Golnaz Niliyeh - Co-Founder of Blogilo H * Hanna Linder - former Linux kernel hacker, VMWare Support Engineer for IBM * Hanna Wallach - women in Open Source researcher, women in GNOME promoter * Hanna Wolfe - Ghost CTO & co-founder * Helen Faulkner - Debian Developer * Helen Foster - Moodle community manager * Helen Hou-Sandi, WordPress core committer * Helen McCall - OpenShot Developer, Ubuntu Community contributer, Wikipedia Editor * Hope Hines - Founder of Olocity, open source storage management application I * Irene Ros - open web engineer, Bocoup; conference chair, OpenVisConf * Isabel Drost - Apache Mahout core committer J * Jacinta Richardson - Perl, winner 2008 White Camel Award * Jane Silber - Canonical Ltd COO (2004–2010) and CEO (March 2010–) * Jane Wells - WordPress UX and Community lead * Janis Johnson - maintains gcc testing infrastructure * Jasmine Langridge - Software Engineer at Google, programmed FOSS game Trigger Rally * Jean T. Anderson - Apache * Jenn Vespermann - LinuxChix coordinator in early 2000s, author of CVS book, trainer * Jennifer Boriss - Interaction designer at Mozilla * Jennifer Griffin - Dreamwidth developer * Jennifer Hodgdon - Drupal Search Maintainer and Coordinator of API Documentation Team * Jenny Scott-Thompson - Contributor to Dreamwidth and the Archive of Our Own * Jes Fraser (formerly Jes Hall) - KDE contributor * Jessica Dunbar - Joomla! Marketing Working Group Team Lead * Jessica McKellar - Python Software Foundation Director, Boston Python organizer, Twisted maintainer * Jessica Tallon - Python developer, created Inboxen and PyPump. Currently the developer of Mediagoblin in charge of federation * Joanna Rutkowska - Xen developer * Joy Latten - Linux security developer (Labeled IPSec) * Julia Lawall - Linux kernel developer; leading researcher in domain-specific languages; developer on the Coccinelle, Bossa and DiaSpec projects * Juliane De Moerlooze - computer scientist / feminist / bxlug president * Julianne Frances Haugh - Author/maintainer of shadow * Juliet Kemp - Linux sysadmin and writer K * Kadambari Devarajan - project on adoption of FOSS in Science and Engineering Education in India, Python hacker, Science and Technical Writer * Karen Sandler - Executive director, GNOME Foundation, legal counsel, The Software Freedom Law Center * Kamperis Efstathios - BSD developer, FOSS enthusiast, Doctor, Wife and Mother * Kanchana Welagedara - Apache Member ,Contributor in many Apache projects,FOSS evangelist * Karen Etheridge - contributor to Moose - a post-modern object system for Perl, and other Perl projects * Karen Pauley - Perl community organiser * Karen Rustad - OpenHatch developer, designer, and board member * Kat Walsh - legal counsel at Creative Commons ; former chair of Wikimedia * Kate Stewart - Ubuntu Release Manager * Kathey Marsden - Apache * Kerri Lemoie - Web Technologist, CTO & Co-founder of Achievery, Contributor to Open Badges * Kim Moir - Mozilla Release Engineer * Kimberlee Weatherall - Australian IP law guru, especially in regard to Open Source * Kristen Carlson Accardi - Linux kernel hacker, Linux kernel subsystem maintainer * Kristina Clair - linux administrator; perl hacker; ruby/ruby on rails developer;crabgrass developer * Kristina Chodorow - MongoDB core contributor * Komal Gandhi - India's first Women Mozilla Representer, Localizer Project Leader * Kylene Hall - Linux kernel security developer; co-developer of the Trusted Platform Module (TPM) driver L * Larissa Suzuki - Arduino, Android, Java, Urban Informatics. * Laura Creighton - unix hacker, Python hacker, Europython organiser, digital rights activist * Laura Thomson - author, ''PHP and MySQL Web Development, ''and engineering manager at Mozilla * Leah Culver - Django Project * Leah Duncan - lead organiser linux.conf.au 2009, Secretary of Linux Australia * Leann Ogasawara - Ubuntu Kernel release Manager * Leigh Honeywell - Ubuntu Women leader * Lesley Harrison - Linux Sysadmin, tech author * Leslie Hawthorn - community manager at Red Hat, former Google open source manager * Lillian Angel - RedHat employee, OpenJDK maintainer, GNU Classpath contributor * Linda Knippers - Linux kernel security developer, Tru64 AdvFS (source released under GPLv2) * Linda Walsh - SGI employee, former Linux kernel hacker on capabilities functionality * Lisa Hoover - http://ostatic.com/member/lisahoover * Liz Henry - Contributor to OTW and Dreamwidth, (former) Socialtext open source manager, Drupal developer * Liz Rea - Koha developer * Loulwa Salem - Linux security developer: BogoSec source code security analyzer; Common Criteria certification of RHEL and SLES * Luciana Fujii Pontello - Cheese maintainer in GNOME, works for Collabora. * Lukas Blakk — Mozilla, PyStar * Lydia Pintscher - KDE Community Working Group, KDE e.V. board, Open Semantic Data Association steering committee, Wikidata community communications * Lynn Root - PyLadies SF founder, Python Software Foundation board member, freeIPA developer * Lynne Jolitz - co-lead developer, 386BSD * Lynne Pope - Mambo developer, President Mambo Foundation M * Machtelt Garrels - Linux Documentation Project, founder of OpenDoc Society * Mackenzie Morgan - Ubuntu Developer * Maia Kozheva - Ubuntu Developer * Máirín Duffy - Red Hat interaction designer, lead of Fedora art team * Mallory (Mel) Chua - OLPC, Sugar, Red Hat, open source in education * Marcela Tiznado - Debian Developer * Margarita Manterola - Debian Developer * Maria Odea Ching-Mallete - Apache VP for Archiva, contributor to Maven & Continuum * Marina Zhurakhinskaya - GNOME Shell developer, Red Hat employee, lead of GNOME Women's Outreach http://blogs.gnome.org/marina/about/ * Marion Mpanga - Uganda Center for Open Source Software, FOSSFA * Marta Rybczynska - Co-ordinator of the KDE Polish team * Mary Gardiner - past chair of linux.conf.au program, AussieChix founder, Python community member, Ada Initiative co-founder * Mary Lou Jepsen - Screen technologist, inventor of OLPC's amazing screen, founder of Pixel Qi screen tech company * MaryBeth Panagos - activism for open media standards and OSS tools (Open Media Now) * Maureen Hoffert - Project manager, HP Open Source and Linux Lab * Meadhbh Hamrick - Contributor to the open-source Snowglobe Second Life™ Viewer. * Megan Squire - FLOSSmole project leader, Associate Professor in Computing Sciences at Elon University * Meike Reichle - Debian developer * Melissa Draper - regional Ubuntu Membership Board, Ubuntu IRC Council, OCM of Linux Australia, Secretary of Sydney Linux Users Group, Ubuntu Women leader * Mena Trott - co-lead developer, Movable Type * Meredith L. Patterson - PostgreSQL, security tools * Michelle Hall - Qimo developer * Mimi Zohar - Linux kernel security hacker; maintainer of the Integrity Measurement Architecture (IMA) subsystemM * Mingming Cao - IBM employee, Linux kernel hacker * Miriam Ruiz - Debian Developer * Mitchell Baker - Chief Lizard Wrangler of the Mozilla Project N * Na'Tosha Bard - Mercurial * Nanako Shiraishi - One of the primary authors of git * Nancy Mauro-Flude - Genderchangers Academy, Eclectic Tech Carnival (OSS education) free software artist, project manager and advocater * Naomi Novik - committee chair/project lead, Archive Of Our Own * Nivedita Singhvi - Linux kernel, chair of the 2009 Linux Plumbers Conference * Nnenna Nwakanma - FOSSFA, OSI * Noirin Plunkett - Technical writer, Apache Software Foundation director, ApacheCon organiser O * Olga Kornievskaia - Distributed security R&D in the CITI group at UMich; Linux kernel developer on NFS, and RPC security * Olga Natkovich - http://www.linkedin.com/pub/olga-natkovich/0/9a/a57 Director of Engineering for Hadoop team at Yahoo! Inc responsible for Pig, Hive, HCatalog, Oozie, and HBase projects. Built and led team that turned Pig into one of the premiere frameworks for Big Data computing, and piloted its progress to becoming a first-class Apache project. * Ory Okolloh - Ushahidi P * Pamela Jones - winner, Google O'Reilly Open Source Award 2007 "Best FUD Fighter" * Pamela Samuelson, law professor at UC Berkeley and open-source/information policy expert * Panagiota Ziaggou - Joomla! Frontend Developer * Pauline Middelink - Linux kernel developer in late 1990s/early 2000s * Parisa Tabriz - security developer * Penny Leach - Mahara developer, Moodle developer * Pia Waugh - Australian open source contributor and advocate * Piglet Evans - developer, wiscondb, a WisCon (feminist SF convention) convention planner * Pranavi Reddy Katkam - Open source advocate, technical writer Q R * Radia Perlman - mother of the internet, inventor of spanning tree protocol * Rachel Blackman - founder and core developer, Ecartis list server * Radina Matic - GNOME Documentation Team * Rain Breaw - Drupal * Randi Harper - FreeBSD Project * Rikki Kite - Associate Publisher, Linux Pro Magazine * Robyn Bergeron - Fedora Project Leader * Rosa María Orellana - Drupal, open source evangelis (Drupalchix, Python), co-organizer Python Perú * Ruby Sinreich - Drupal * Runa A. Sandvik - Security researcher, contributes to The Tor Project and Debian * Ruth Cheesley - Joomla! Community Leadership Team & Marketing Working Group * Ruthe Farmer - Director of Strategic Initiatives, National Center for Women & Information Technology S * Sacha Chua - Drupal, PHP, emacs * Samantha Copeland - developer of CarrotCakeCMS (GPLv2/MIT licensed content management system) * Sandra Loosemore - gcc contributor * Sandy Payette - original developer of the Fedora Repository open source software; founding CEO of DuraSpace a non-profit supporting multiple open source projects for universities, libraries, archives * Sara Golemon - PHP core contributor * Sarah Allen - Ruby * Sarah Kowalik - Ubuntu release team, former Kubuntu core developer * Sarah Sharp - Linux kernel hacker, USB * Sarah Stierch - Wikimedia Foundation * Scarlett Clark - Kubuntu Packager, KDE documentation contributor * Selena Deckelmann - PostgreSQL Project * Sharon Levy - PHP developer, advocate * Shauna Gordon-McKeon - organizer, OpenHatch; editor/developer/writer, Open Science Collaboration * Sherry Q. Moore - OpenSolaris core contributor, technical leader of the Solaris x86 kernel team * Silona Bonewald - Open Source Evangelist grid.o * Silvia Pfeiffer - media developer, ANNODEX project * Sol Quimpo - Drupal & Docvert * Sophie Wilson - Designed Acorn Micro-Computer, ARM processor instruction set * Sree Veturi - Drupal (along with other open source technologies) * Stacey Walker - moodle and mahara hacker * Steph Fox - PHP contributor * Stormy Peters - Mozilla developer relations, former GNOME Foundation executive director * Sue Spence - Perl programmer, speaker * Sulamita Garcia - LinuxChix Brazil, LinuxChix International and open source community manager for Intel Latin America * Sumana Harihareswara - coordinates volunteer software development at the Wikimedia Foundation. * Suparna Bhattacharya - Linux kernel hacker, first woman invited to attend the Linux Kernel Summit conference * Susan Potter - Twitter4R, metafusion-crypto & metafusion-thor developer & founder * Susan Rust - Drupal * Susan Wu - Apache * Susanne Ebrecht - PostgreSQL Project * Susanne Ruthven - Geek Barrister, and organiser of linux.conf.au 2010 * Surbhi Palande - Ubuntu Kernel Engineer * Suw Charman - Social Media * S. P. Zeidler - NetBSD and pkgsrc developer T * Tabitha Roder - One Laptop per Child, Moodle, Sugar, Mahara. Ran a Miniconf at linux.conf.au 2010, Software Freedom Day kids host. * Taryn Fox - GNOME intern working on developer documentation * Telsa Gwynne - former bug reporter, bug triager, translator for the GNOME project * Terri Oda - steering committee, Mailman and list admin/sysadmin for Linuxchix * Tina Müller - Perl U * Ubergeekchick - GNOME/GTK+2.0 applications * Ursula Braun - Linux kernel developer, maintainer of the S/390 network drivers and IUCV networking layer * Ursula Junque - Launchpad developer / Ubuntu Brazil V * Valerie Aurora - Linux kernel hacker, science and technical writer, Ada Initiative co-founder * Vanessa Hurst - Founder & CEO of CodeMontage * Vid Ayer - Founder of Ubuntu Women W * Wendy Robinson - Open Source Matters board member, Community Leadership - Joomla! * Wendy Smoak - Maven expert & author, contributor to Apache projects including Struts, MyFaces, Shale, Maven, and Tiles * Wendy Van Dijk - Perl programmer X * Xiaolan (Catherine) Zhang - Linux kernel security developer; USENIX Security and Annual Technical Conference program committee member Y * Yi Ma Mao - Perl Z * Zaheda Bhorat - Google Open Standards Manager and former Community Manager OpenOffice.org * Zoe Slattery - PHP QA contributor * Category:Lists of women